un dia en la mansion de las preguntas :D
by Zable-Z
Summary: vengan acérquense, aquí Zable-Z informándoles desde la mansión de las preguntas, lean y descubran como es un día normal aquí. (información dentro, esta historia esta basada en otro fic, mas datos dentro)


Este fic está basado en el Fic "Hora de preguntas" de Emathevampireprincess, este Fic fue hecho con su autorización.

He llegado-dije mientras volaba por el aire viendo una hermosa mansión, había una moto estacionada, era bastante hermosa y genial, me encantaría haber llegado en algo así.

Leviatán ¿crees que podrías hacer menos ruido?-dije mientras daba unas palmaditas a la cabeza del inmenso dragon negro, el cual solo asintió y comenzó a flotar de manera silenciosa descendiendo mientras se sostenía con su propio poder, cuando aterrizo esparció una enorme cantidad de polvo, temía haber ensuciado la moto, pero estaba igual de lustrosa que antes.

Gracias por traerme leviatán, nos vemos luego-el dragon asintió y se fue rápidamente, me di vuelta para entrar pero me encontré con…

¡Ema!, por glob, me asustaste-dije viendo a la chica, de piel clara, ojos rojos y cabello claro platino, traía puesta una sudadera blanca con capucha y unos jeans azules.

Y eso que me peine-dijo ella algo molesta.

l-lo lamento, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y de quien es esa moto?-dije apuntando la moto.

Todos están bien, y esa moto es de dragonlector, se quedara por un tiempo-me dijo, pude sentir como la ira se juntaba en mi interior, pero pude conservar la calma.

¿dragonlector?-

Si… ¿celoso?-dijo moviendo sus cejas mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Mucho, más de lo que crees, se me adelanto de hecho-murmure eso último.

¿Qué?-

Nada jejeje-sonreí nervioso, ella entrecerró sus ojos pero…

ACHUUU, entra, me estoy congelando aquí-dijo sobándose los brazos, temblando, en cuanto entramos el clima cambio, era una sala enorme, con una pantalla de tamaño cine, habían varias puertas alrededor, se veía muy enredada la mansión, había un gran ambiente de compañerismo y felicidad…

¡¿POR QUE TENGO LA ROPA DE PB?!-dijo marceline saliendo de su habitación, completamente molesta, con un vestido rosa largo.

Jejeje-rio Ema por lo bajo, sosteniendo el medallón que le regale, un medallón que le permitía hacerse invisible, me conto que ocuparía ese medallón para cambiar la ropa de las chicas, marceline se retiró a su habitación aún muy enojada y se escuchó el sonido de tablas rompiéndose.

Bueno, todavía tengo frio-dijo Ema, con un leve escalofrió, entonces vino Gumball.

Hola Zable-Z, ¿Cómo estás?-

Muy bien futura fuente de calor, ¿y tú?-dije dándole la mano.

Bie… ¿futura fuente de…-no alcanzo a terminar porque Ema le dio un beso, ¿nada mejor que azúcar para combatir el frio? ¿No?, avance por la casa, dejando a esos dos tranquilos.

Buenas Zable-dijo Fiona abrazándome por la espalda.

Buenos días Fiona-le sonreí.

No toques a mi novia-dijo Marshall sonriendo.

¿Cómo estas Marshall?-dije y nos dimos la mano.

Bien… pero ya en serio no toques a mi novia-dijo esto último más bajo, más cerca de mí y haciendo mucha presión en mi mano.

¿Celoso?-dijo de repente una Gata detrás de Marshall.

¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Jajajaja-se rio de forma exagerada- un poquito-dijo sonrojándose un poco, lo que causo que Fiona lo abrazara diciendo "que tierno".

Hola Zable, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la gata sonriendo.

Vengo de visita, buenas cake, mira, te traje hierba gatuna-dije enseñándole una bolsa de tela verde.

Gracias-dijo tomando la bolsita, sonriendo.

¿Y a mí que me trajiste? Hehehehehe-se rio un perro mágico atrás mío.

Algo que me parece te hacía falta-dije entregándole una viola.

¡Gloooooob! Gracias, no sebes cuanto la extrañe-dijo abrazando su instrumento musical.

Disfrútala-le dije sonriendo.

Los que no disfrutaran son los que tendrán que escuchar eso a las ocho de la mañana-dijo una voz detrás de mí, cuando voltee vía a un chico con una camisa azul, jeans celestes, con un gorro de oso, que dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabello rubio.

Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado Finn-dije volteándome sonriendo, le di la mano.

¿Cómo te ha ido con marceline?-le dije, Finn solo se sonrojo.

Bueno, bien, creo… si bien-luego me dirigió una mirada enojada.

¿Qué pasa?... Oh vamos, ¿sigues enojado por eso? Seguramente fue una broma-dije disculpándome, hace unos días Finn estaba dándole un beso a marceline y al terminar al parecer ella dijo "necesitas mejorar", Finn le pregunto "¿Cuánto?" y la respuesta fue… "igual que Zable-Z", ha estado enojado con migo algunos días (ese beso se lo di después de darle un hacha nueva Cap.13) pero ya se le había pasado.

Bueno… aun duele-dijo Finn un poco deprimido, puse mi mano en su hombro.

Algún día aprenderás a besar-le dije sonriéndome.

¡TE DARE TUS PATADITAS!-dijo persiguiéndome, estaba a punto de alcanzarme (no podía correr tanto en un espacio tan reducido) y encontré los grumos de mi salvación.

Princesa grumosa, Finn pregunta si se ha enterado de algún chisme-dije y puse a la princesa grumosa en frente de Finn, el cual fue bombardeado en una lluvia de preguntas, quedo inmovilizado, cuando termine la charla seguramente ni siquiera se acordara de que me perseguía, me moví por la mansión buscando a PF.

Buscas a alguien Zable nyu-dijo una chica gato que se montó en mi espalda.

Ema ya te había dicho que no debías hacer esto ¿verdad Jane?-dije mirándola.

Ema dice muchas cosas jejejeje, pero ella se pasa haciendo esas cosas-dijo mirándome de vuelta.

Además nadie más me deja hacer esto, Finn está fuertemente protegida por marceline, Fiona por cake, Marshall por Fiona, Ema… no, Gumball… no quiero morir, FP, me quemo y PF y Lec… tampoco, así que solo quedas tu-dijo sonriendo, yo solo suspire resignado, hacía mucho que no llevaba a alguien en mis hombros… que nostalgia.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!, muévete Zable-dijo ella impacientándose.

Ok, ok-suspire de nuevo, me moví por los pasillos, encontré a oros habitantes de Ooo y Aaa, todos o la mayoría se veían muy felices, la casa estaba tan llena de vida… que envidia.

¿Qué pasa Zable?-dijo la chica gato algo preocupada.

Nada, nada-dije volviendo a sonreír, ella me sonrió de vuelta, entonces me encontré con…

Hola PB-ella voltea.

Hola Zable… ¿Qué haces ahí Jane?-dijo mirando incrédula.

Nada, pasando el rato en mi mirador móvil-dijo moviendo la cola, yo volví a suspirar.

Veo que estás cansado de esto Zable, si quieres te la saco de encima-dijo sacando una pistola de dardos eléctricos con anestesia- "¿Qué clase de solución es esa?" -pensé, pude sentir el miedo de Jane, la cual me miraba con miedo.

n-no gracias PB, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije alejándome de ella, pero iba tan rápido que…

Oh lo siento-dije al chocar con alguien, e-era.

¡El rey helado!-dije un poco asustado.

No chico, ese nombre ya no me pertenece, gracias a Dragonlector ya no sufro de esa maldición, es un gran chico-dijo Simon mirándome, yo me deprimí un poco.

**Pok pok pok pok pok**-sonaban los pequeños golpes de Jane en la cabeza de Simon.

No digas eso Simon, estas poniendo triste a Zable-dijo Jane

Oh si, lo siento-se disculpó Simon.

No, no importa, sería estúpido apenarme por una buena acción-dije sonriendo con algo de pesar.

Pero gracias Jane-dije sonriéndole.

No es como si me importara, solo que no quiero que mi mirador móvil se deprima-dijo algo roja cruzándose de brazos, se ve enojada ¿habré dicho algo malo?, seguimos caminando por momentos hasta que nos encontramos con muchas personas más, entre ellas Eli, como le dicen, o Elizabeth-Abadeer, está hablando animadamente con Ema con su vestimenta casual, una chaqueta rojiza obscura, unos jeans negros, combinaban bien con ella, me dirigió una mirada y la salude con la mano, entonces sentí un tirón.

Ouch-

¿Por qué miras tanto a Eli?-dijo Jane, se veía molesta y sonrojada.

¿Celosa?-bromee, sentí un doloroso golpe de gato, aparte de Eli, estaba una chica que seguía a Gumball sin ser vista, Traía puesta una polera rosa que decía "I love the candies" solo se dedicaba a mirar a Gumball, el cual parecía estar asustado por algo, luego de caminar un rato más me senté a descansar, Jane se sentó a mi lado.

Buenas Zable-e-esa voz, me di vuelta de inmediato, frente a mi encontré a PF, se veía radiante como siempre y a su lado estaba dragonlector, mi rival del amor.

Buenas, PF, ¿Cómo estas Lec?-el conjurador de dragones solo me dirigió un "hmph" y miro hacia otro lado, yo me acerque a PF, DL (dragonlector), se puso en modo de alerta… entonces.

Por cierto lec, cuando llegue creo que una moto salió volando-DL seguramente sabía que era una mentira, pero la duda surgió en él.

¿En seri-dijo PF pero fue interrumpida por un beso, uno mío, ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego los cerro y puso sus manos en mis hombros, entonces…

¡Es mentira!-dijo DL que volvió a abrir la puerta y al vernos.

Te matare-dijo corriendo hacia mí, yo solo me moví hacia la pared y…

Whoss-fue el sonido que hizo mi esencia al atravesar la pared, esa me la enseño mi hermano mayor, es buena para escapar, me aleje de la casa, entonces…

¡Todavía no escaparas!-dijo DL que venía a una velocidad increíble hacia mí.

Lo siento pero si peleamos aquí haremos un desastre, será para la otra-dije y de un solo destello desaparecí, de un momento a otro me fui, ahora estaba en mi casa, me reí por unos minutos, pero luego la soledad volvió a llenar todo, no me gustaba estar solo, nunca me gusto, me daba envidia Ema, viviendo con toda esa alegría, pena, ira, risa, desde que mis cinco hermanos se fueron… esta casa está muerta, pero me reanima pensar… que podré volver a ese lugar tan lleno de alegrías mañana, mañana creo que le pediré a ema si me puedo quedar en esa casa… tal vez, tal vez pase.

Gracias por leer


End file.
